Taking care of the injured fox
by Veeson
Summary: This story got out of hand so the summary and title didn't get along with the story. Kibanaru fic, where one like the other but is not liked back...at the moment. Lots of drama and plot twist. Yaoi, a little bit of smut, a bit of kiba/shino, naruto/neji, neji/lee, naruto/gaara, (sorry), Rated M for a reason. Chapter 8 is up.
1. Babysitting

**EDITED!**

**For first time readers: **Ok so this fic was meant to be a one shot where naruto got hurt, kiba comes and take care of him, things get a bit tense, they have epic sex and end up together. Then I got carried away and the plot got a bit random. So here is a more proper summary for now:

Kiba have a crush on Naruto, but he is not the only one. When the competion get tough and unexpected secrets are revealed how will Kiba react?

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock, Knock" was the only sound to be heard near the little and peaceful house as a stranger knocked at the door, but being not very patient he started to hit the door once more, this time harder, making a loud noise, so loud that even the boy that was inside, in deep slumber, had no choice but to wake up. The blond boy lazily got up and stretched with a big yawn and, mumbling curse words to himself, went to answer the door. Before he could even reach the door the banging sound came again. "I'm coming! Keep your hair on will ya?" And he opened the door with a very angry face, but he couldn't see right away because the light of the sun blinded him for an instant.<p>

"Yo, Naruto." As he tried to get used to the light he already knew who it was, "oh, it's you Kiba…", and indeed standing in the door mat was a tall boy with tattoos on both cheeks and a dog big enough to be confused with a wolf. Same boy was slightly speechless by what he was seeing. The blond that he had a crush since the chunin exam was standing there, wearing only a blue boxer and some bandages on his left arm, his shiny, blond hair still a little messy from sleeping and his perfect upper body completely exposed in the light of the sun. Kiba's mouth was hanging wide open as he tried to contain his urge to glomp the still sleepy boy. Luckily, or not, for Kiba, Naruto was still blinded and wasn't able to see the other boy reaction, and taking that chance the brunette soon got his composure back.

The blond let out another Yawn and finally said, "What do you want so early?", he turned around and went to sit in his bed, leaving the door open for the other boy to enter, which the brunette did closing the door behind himself, but, strange enough, Akamaru stayed out, "Well, a friend of ours asked me to take care of you, and make sure you don't go get yourself in trouble before that arm of yours heals." Kiba said with a smirk.

"I do not need a babysitter and especially not you, dog breath" Naruto replied sulking.

"Oh really? Well, Sakura said that if you leave this house you are going to get more than a broken arm" The brunette said enjoying the face Naruto had now, scared and angry, so cute.

"Fine!" Was all the gening had to say before giving in.

Two hours had already gone by, being a small house and having nothing to do, and Naruto had quickly gone back to bed, falling asleep again. He did some training of his own last night and was very tired, and although it looked like Kiba had nothing to do the boy had actually found something that he could call his favourite hobby: admire Naruto. Since it was hot outside, the blond wasn't even covered, and he was sleeping spread all over the bed. Deciding to take a chance Kiba carefully got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the blond side. Quiet as a ghost, he leaned very carefully trying to be above his beloved, but his heart was beating so loud he was afraid that the sound might wake up his blondy. Trying not to shake, he carefully touched the boy face, gently caressing the white skin where the three whisks were and then, touching only the tip of his fingernails, he started to slowly move the hand down his neck, past his chest and rested it on the belly. Without noticing Kiba was leaning forward, getting closer and closer to the fox. His lips so close to Naruto's that he could feel the hot breath coming out of the other boy mouth, but before he could do anything, the worse sound came. "Sasuke…." The sleeping boy let out, making Kibe freeze in shock and sadness.

One hour later Naruto woke up from the one of the nicest dream he ever had. Someone very warm and caring held him in his arms and it was someone that he knew quite well, but he couldn't remember who it was. They were about to kiss and before he could understand what was going on the dream was gone. After stretching and yawning loudly Naruto looked around, just to find Kiba sitting at the table. His elbow resting on the table and chin resting in his hand, he looked far as he stared outside the window, "Morning. I see you still here."

Kiba peeked by the side of his eyes and almost right away turned his attention back to the wind. "Morning." He replied coldly.

Naruto found it weird but decided not to say anything about it. " Well, I'm going to take a shower, how bout you make me breakfast?" He asked with a cheeky grin, hoping that even though he was joking he would still get breakfast, but this time he didn't get a reply, which was something he expected out of Sasuke, not Kiba. He decided to go take his shower without saying anything, again, but he did sulking. "What's his problem?" Naruto said to himself as he dried himself. "I mean, he comes take care of me and suddenly he is too cool to even talk? Stupid mutt…." He kept mumbling as he put his towel around his waist. He got out of the bathroom and looked around, getting some of his wet hair out of his eyes, and, for his surprise, at the table there was a ramen ready for him, still letting steam out showing it was still hot. As the blond was ready to jump onto Kiba and thank him, like he just got the best thing in the world, he found the boy sitting at the window, the same way he was at the table.

Naruto snapped at that moment. He jumped on Kiba, grabbed his neck and tossed him against the wall. The brunette, eyes wide with surprise, looked at him trying to understand what happened. "What's your beef? Why are you acting all depressed and anti-social out of nothing?" Naruto asked angry, and Kiba snapped too "You are my problem! And you don't even see the reason, all because you only thinking about damn Sasuke! You know what, I-" before the conversation could go any further a loud bark came from the front of the house and a shadow quickly rushed through the window. Standing there and looking at both ninjas in front of him, Naruto with only covered by a towel around his waist while holding Kiba by the shirt and pressing him against the wall, the new comer was getting the situation from a angle that was anything but right…...


	2. Confessions

**EDITED!**

******A/N:** Ok, this is where I start to get carried away...in fact, as I read this to edit it, I noticed I forgot Naruto had his hand injured a couple of times! *facepalm* What was I thinking...

* * *

><p>Today was a very peaceful, and boring, day at Konoha. Most of the ninjas of the village were on missions, leaving only a handful of them without much to do. Most of the people in the city were enjoying their peace and quiet, but in the Hyuga clan it was a little different as Hyuga Hinata was training with her cousin, Hyuga Neji. The battle was proceeding at a very fast pace and, although they have been going at it for quite some time, neither looked exhausted. They were both covered in sweat still, it was a very hot day and their garments didn't help either. Hinata kept landing quick and precise blows and Neji kept deflecting them with the same precision and speed, but neither were using chakra since it was a only a training. Near the entrance a woman was watching the match in silence, not wanting to interrupt, but, since Neji didn't like to make people wait and Hinata looked very focused on the fight, the fight was decided with a move of the genius boy that made his cousin fall back in the floor with a soft moan. "Evening, Kurenai-sensei", Neji greeted the pregnant woman politely as he turned towards her.<p>

"Good evening Neji, Hinata. I see you guys are training hard as ever", Kurenai said with a kind smile. "But I hope you haven't forgotten about our plan for today, Hinata." She continued looking at the girl that was getting up.

"Oh, right, sorry sensei, I got caught up in the training" Hinata apologised looking very embarrassed, "I'll go change and will be back soon" She said, quickly going inside the house.

Kurenai giggled, seeing that Hinata didn't change much after all this years, and then she walked up to Neji. "Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver you this" she said handing him a small scroll of red colour, which he took giving a nod of gratitude. He opened the scroll and read it carefully, and as he finished it a small smirk appeared on his face. "Thank you sensei, now if excuse me" he said respectfully as he vanished from the training grounds.

'I wonder what the mission was that made him smile like that...' Kurenai thought to herself.

Neji started to quickly go from one roof to another, flying through the village as fast as he could, anxious for being able not only to see the one he loved the most, but he would be able to work with him as well. He activated the byakugan just to make sure he was home, and even though he was quite a bit away from his destination he could still see the inside,and even more. There were two people there, not counting the dog of course. Neji decided to speed up because things were getting in the possible scenario for him, as his beloved were wearing only a towel and he was so close to the other guy that a kiss would sure to come! Even though the genius was usually very calm, this time he decided to go through the window before things got too hot and he would lose his head. He went so quickly from the roof of the neighbour house and through the target's house window that Akamaru took a few seconds to realise what had happened, and so did the other two inside the house.

Standing before Neji was a blond boy with hair dripping wet and most of his tanned and defined body was exposed, except for his waste and upper leg which were covered by a white towel around his waist, he probably took a shower not too long ago. The other boy looked flushed and embarrassed, looking from Neji to Naruto and from Naruto to Neji, when he saw Akamaru face looking through the open window he sent it a angry look. 'Why didn't you warn me?' Kiba though to himself since he couldn't simply ask it out loud. He was very angry and trying hard to figure out what to say. Neji wanted to ask questions, but mission came first and even before that, the fact that he was in Naruto's house was priority in his house. The apartment was small but very messy, the bed was undone, the sink had dirty dishes, furniture was dusty, the fridge was mostly empty and there was a boy of ramen in the table, still steaming hot.

"I got a mission for both of you", Neji said, cool and calm as ever, before any of the ninjas could say anything.

"It's not the best time Neji", Naruto said, still a little angry, as he walked over to the Hyuga. Kiba, on the other hand, was still in shock and just stood still.

"Just following orders, you and your boyfriend can go back to whatever you were doing afterwards", he replied handing over a red scroll to the blond.

"HE is NOT my boyfriend!", Naruto shouted as he yanked the scroll from Neji with one hand and pointed to Kiba with another, the left injured one.

"I thought Naruto wasn't allowed to go on missions because of his hand", Kiba said as he finally stepped in.

"You and me will be there to make sure he won't overdo and Sakura is coming as well in case anything happens." Neji said, turning to the window. "Now let's give Naruto some space to get changed and head for the meeting point." He said jumping out the window, running over the roofs again. Kiba gave a sigh and followed him.

Not too long after the incident, Naruto arrived at the village's gate, there, waiting for him, was Sakura, with a kind smile, Neji, serious as always, and Kiba, looking angrier than before, and that was starting to seriously piss Naruto off. "So, what's this big misson that is in need of three of us?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just an investigation on a nearby site." Sakura explained as she approached. "Apparently there was one of Orochimaru's hideout not too far out past the forest to the east and it was destroyed recently. We believe Sasuke might have passed by it." Sakura said with a little hope in her eyes. Naruto also filled himself with some hope, but Kiba frowned turning his back to the others.

"Sasuke again. Always Sasuke." He mumbled under his breath and Naruto was ready to start a fight about it but Neji gave a sigh of impatience and stepped in before anything could happen.

"Let's get this over with first. This time we bring Sasuke back." He said with confidence staring at Naruto's blue eyes, but as the fox smiled the Hyuga had to turn his face away not to blush, which made the blond wonder if he did something wrong.

Soon the team reached their destination, and thank god for that, the trip was horrible. Neji was as serious as always, but he looked a little uncomfortable while Kiba was still sulking and Naruto was trying to decide if he should be angry with Kiba, curious about Neji or focused in the mission. Sakura decided to be quiet since the atmosphere was so dense. Any way, back to the scene, the place was a big hole, rocks and boulders everywhere, pieces of metal and glass showed that there was a lab there, but whatever destroyed the place must have been powerful as there was so little left from it. "Hey guys, looks safe here, so why don't the three of you look around a bit while I investigate here?" Sakura asked. "I mean, Kiba and Neji make the perfect search party, and Naruto can leave a doppelganger here in case anything happens" They looked to each other, the three of them seeing very hesitating, but they all agreed in the end. Naruto made a doppelganger, with some difficulty thanks to his left hand, and they went for the forests again.

They walked very carefully, checking everything around themselves. Neji was checking the surround with his Byakugan, Kiba was trying to find any enemy odour and Naruto was looking for any trail or anything that would lead him to Sasuke, but it was all in vain. They tried very hard for the next ten minutes, but then Naruto got the information that, from his doppelganger, Sakura didn't had any luck either and it was better to go back to the village. Disappointed, they decided to turn back. "You know, before we go, I really, really want to know something." Naruto said calmly stopping and looking up, the other two stopped as well, but suddenly the blond grabbed Kiba by the collar and shoved him against a three, holding him high. "Why do you have a smirk on your face, you stupid mutt?"

Kiba was so relieved that Sasuke wasn't back yet that without him realiasing a small smirk crept on his face. Akamaru started barking loudly and Neji asked Naruto to calm down, but the blond just kept shouting shut up back. Kiba shouted for them to shut their traps, which they did, and then shouted something that caught everyone by surprise. The silence reigned over for a few seconds. Naruto blinked in disbelieve, trying to process what he just heard. "What did you say, Kiba?" He asked, sure that he surely misunderstood.

"I said I love you" Kiba said, pushing Naruto back and freeing himself. "I love you since so long ago, but all you can see is Sasuke, all you can think is Sasuke. You breath Sasuke, Sasuke this, Sasuke that, and when you look at me all you see is how I failed to bring Sasuke back, but I'm the one who is here!" Now it was Kiba's turn, he grabbed the fox by the collar and got really close to him. "I'm here, not him! I love you, I'm here, I 'm taking care of you, and he is not! He left you, so please, look at me and see me, stop seeing him!"

Silence reigned again as the wind brushed by carrying some leaves from the floor with it. Neji was about to go ahead, he didn't want to be there and see the reaction of Naruto, either bad or good, but all the blond did was to free himself from the brunette grasp and go back to Sakura in silence, which was unexpected. The two ninja looked at each other trying to understand, because the Naruto they knew would be either yelling or confused, or being stupid or having a human reaction! And without understanding what was happening they followed him. The atmosphere was worse than ever until they reached Sakura. "You guys took so long that I was starting to get worried! Did something happened?" Sakura asked eagerly with a hint of worryness.

"Nah, we just wanted to be safe." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Hey Sakura, let's go ahead, Neji and Kiba said they will check a little more before going back." He said without looking back, Naruto knew that Neji would back him up now, being such a responsible guy and all. "ok, let's go." Naruto said dashing ahead before Sakura could say anything, and she had no choice but to follow.

The other two ninjas decided to wait a little before going and five minutes later they were on their way. "I love him too you know?" Kiba looked at Neji a little confused. "Naruto. I love him too." Neji repeated himself, looking ahead. "And I'm not going to lose to either you or Sasuke, but I'm sure won't use the bad argument you did to make him choose me."

Kiba frowned again. "Whatever, I'm going to check on him and I won't let you go near him" as he said that Akamaru gained speed, but Neji speed up as well.

"I don't care, I'll still win. And I'll check on him first." Neji said dashing ahead, and the two started a little race to see who would get to Naruto first.

Eventually, they reached Naruto's flat, Neji first, then Kiba mounted on his loyal dog late by two seconds, but for their disappointment Naruto wasn't there yet. It didn't take long for the blond to show up, since Naruto came to the village ahead of them anyway, and his expression showed that he was wondering how in the world they got there before him. He walked past the two of then still as speechless as anyway [i]hasn't[/i] seem him ever. He wasn't mad at Neji but he just wasn't in the mood to talk,. He unlocked the door, opened it and went inside his house. He stopped by the door for a moment and turned to them, sadness and pity on his as he calmly said the unexpected. " I have a boyfriend." And afterwards, he shut the doors on theirs faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So sad! I was in love with Kiba's declaration =v= I had totally forgot I wrote that, so cheesey xD Anyways, as you see this is where I add Neji as a love rival plus a misterious third person, but I think If focused a little too much on Neji xD


	3. Investigation

Since pretty much always I have been able to keep calm easily, I was always proud of being able to think everything calmly through and find a solution as soon as possible for any problem or missions, especially considering that my cell is pretty much made of hot headed fools that rather act first and think later, but I had to say that this moment I was speechless and out of mind.

The words kept echoing in my head, "I have a boyfriend", louder and louder, but my brain could not process it, and so the echoes became even louder. Kiba, who was next to me, just went away in a hurry looking very mad, where he stood I could see marks left from drops of water, tears most likely, but that didn't really matter to me right now.

I remembered when it all happened, when he opened my cage and I just couldn't resist but fall in love with those lively blue eyes, even though when I first met him he was a complete loser to me, a total buffoon with no talent and no hope of ever becoming anything but ordinary, his fate sure to be unchangeable no matter how hard he tried.  
>I was wrong, of course.<p>

After that I had a bit of trouble accepting my new feelings, but I sure understood there was no way out of it. I was so happy when I had a chance to be in the same mission as him, and if were not for him I would probably had died that day. The mission was a failure, so many times I wished to go and apologise to him, lend my beloved a warm and friendly hand, but the shame of me failing him was far too big for me to show myself, I had to became stronger first.

Since then I always kept a close eye on him, literally, not stalking of course, just making sure he was safe. How sad I was to see him leave the village to train and how much I missed him every day he was gone, it was like the sun was shining very weakly in our village without him, but I was full of joy the day he return, although I didn't go to say hi to him as I was about to leave for a mission.

As days went by I kept a close eye on him again but I never saw him with any other guy, I always imagined he was still heartbroken by Sasuke and could not recover, and as every day I tried to gather courage to go declare my love, and failed, I had a little comfort in the fact I had no real competition.

But now everything fell apart, how could he have a boyfriend? Who? How could I have missed that? Were I to see Naruto with someone, in a romantic way, I would look away without thinking twice, so how could I've missed that? I dunno. All I knew is that the next moment I was barging in his house, eyes wide in rage, Naruto quickly looked at me, his mouth full of ramem of course, he got up but I quickly pushed him against the wall, my two arms next to him, like I was holding the wall, stopping him from escaping my grasp, I looked him in the eyes trying to think of what I should say first but nothing came, he looked puzzled as he swallowed whatever was left of his dinner in his mouth. "Who…?" I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence.

Naruto was very slow for lots of things and a fool for many more, but he understood what this was all bout very quickly, he looked away and replied, "Even you, Neji? Suddenly everyone is in love with me?"

"Naruto, answer me, please!" I said, trying to make him look at me but he just frowned. "Does it matter?" He said coldly, and I burst in rage, "of course it does! Why, why not me? I thought you were all over Sakura and Sasu…wait, is it Sasuke? Are-" I was cut off by his glare, those blue eyes looking so mad straight in my eyes was a frightening sight. "You thought what? Where were you anyway? Where was Kiba? You all just went away after that mission, none there to give me comfort, what did you expect? How would you even understand?" he said with sharp words that hurt more than any injury I ever suffered, then he turned his head again, still sulking, and continued. "Well, doesn't matter now, I have a boyfriend and am happy, too bad for you-" my turn to cut him off. 

I just couldn't handle hearing all those things in silence, it was killing me, in an impulse I tuned his head towards me and kissed him, with all my passion, all that desire I held back since god knows when, and soon I felt something warm in my belly, but it wasn't his hand pushing me off, no, it was something far worse. I felt a great jolt of pain and everything around me started spinning, Naruto started to get farther and farther away very quickly, but I soon realised that I was the one that was shot back by his rasengan and soon I passed by his open door and hit hard a wall. He went to the door, gave me a cold look and slammed the door.

The attack was not strong enough to really hurt me, it was probably something to throw me of, and there, in the floor, I laid, sobbing in silence, unable to move, rejected, a fallen bird. How, how did I get here, in such situation? I don't know how long I laid there and I don't know when I got up, but when I did it was very dark and I was sure of one thing, I wasn't giving up, I wasn't going to lose my cool, I wasn't going to lose to Kiba and I surely wasn't going to lose to whoever his boyfriend was, I was going to find out who it was for sure!

And when I was ready to go I saw him, my beloved, jumping off his window to the roof and then from roof to roof, and I followed him, keeping a fair distance between us but always keeping an eye on him with my byakugan, but I lost sight of him when he got out of the village.

Luckly, Sakura was nearby and I decided to see if she knew anything and stopped in front of her. "Morning Sakura" I told her as the sun was starting to show up in the horizon, and she replied me with a smile, "morning Neji", without wasting any time I decided to go right to the point, "Have you seen Naruto?", she looked at me and took a while before answering, she definitely knew something, "He just went off on a mission, did you had something important to ask him?", I crossed my arms, "Not exactly, is just he seems a bit strange lately and I saw him coming this way and wanted to talk to him but guess I'll do it later….", she looked thoughtful, "Well, sorry to say this but he might take a while, this mission is a bit long….but he is a bit weird lately, I bet he is tired, every month know he have been asked by the same person for a important mission , the same mission of today."

There, I found it! Surely whoever was hiring him was the boyfriend! But does that means that he was from another village? And if he was it probably was from another village it had to be a sand ninja, what other village was that friendly with Konoha? Or was it Sasuke? He could be pretending! Maybe it was someone from the village and they were just doing an act so no one would be suspicious of them! Now that I think about there was a fair amount of ninjas outside the village….There were far too many hypothesis! I decided to ask, " Do you know anything about the mission?" She looked a bit worried before saying anything, "Well…."


	4. Friends, love, mistake

"Again? This is getting ridiculous!" The hokage said slamming the documents in her table as she stood up in rage. "How could an emergency be going on for so long? And why Naruto?" she said with a sigh, resting her head on her hand, "Tsunade-sama, please calm down! "Shizune said frightened that the fifth might break the table, again, and the pig in her arms oinked in agreement. "Why not just refuse? It would be better anyway if Naruto stopped going out of the village unprotected every month…." She asked in hope of hearing what she want, which was something like "yeah, you are right", but that was only hope and she already knew the answer before she even asked. "Yeah, I know… " Tsunade said with a sigh as she fell back into her chair, "But Naruto said himself this is very important, even if details can't be completely explained. Besides, is good if it keeps his mind busy and away from Sasuke and Akatsuki for a while. Oh, and he told me that if he is ever in danger he'll just… " She was unable to finish the sentence as she heard two strong knocks on the door, which she was expecting, "Come in! Oh, Naruto, just in time. A mission for you again, like always it's from…"

In another place in the village, as Neji investigated the ever so mysterious mission, and Naruto was accepting it, Kiba was making a certain small forest a bit more levelled, as he was destroying tree after tree with all his might. "Stupid Naruto", he thought to himself, "So he got a boyfriend eh? That's a load of bollocks! I know it!", and with that in mind he broke another tree down, which fell loudly on the ground, " I could make him happy! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" And as he was about to punch another tree, someone jumped to his side and grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing, Inuzuka Kiba?" A ninja wearing a big hood and shades, which made his face pretty much impossible to see, stood at the side of the furious ninja, who got his arm free with one violent swing.

"What do you want Shino?" Kiba asked turned his head to the side not to look at his companion in this time of rage and shame. "What is your purpose destroying this place? What is going on? " Shino asked in the same calm voice that he always had, "What would you know?" Kiba snapped and, with a quick turn, he grabbed his friend by the collar "What would you care? You who never loses his cool and is always able to see everything without being affected by his feeling!", he asked, satring deeply in the black lenses of the shades that hid the eyes of his teammate, "Were you not so blind, now more than the usual because of your anger, you would realise that many people, including me, care about you, I happened to care a bit more." Shino replied ignoring Kiba's intimidation. "You care more? Don't give me that cr-" But before Kiba could finish, Shino put his hood back and quickly shut the angry ninja with a kiss. Caught off guard Kiba couldn't react as his mouth was being invaded by a tongue that wasn't his own, deepening the kiss, making it passionate. Finally understanding what was going on, Kiba pushed Shino away and tried to catch his breath back. Usually he would punch and shout at him with all his might, after all Naruto was the only one for him, always! But right now the anger, the sadness and the lust made him stop caring about anything and next thing he knew he had Shino pressed against a tree as they exchange kiss, one more passionate than the other, soon clothes started to fall into the floor, leafs were falling as the tree started to shake, and, driven by the heat of the moment, both boys gave in to their most deep desire.

Meanwhile, as the night was almost over and the sun was about to rise, Sakura was taking a stroll around the village, she had a lot in her mind lately, and was so deep in thoughts that she was startled when a blond ninja jumped in front of her, making her fall back with a gasp. "Wow, are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he helped her get up, hoping not to get punched in the process, "Yeah, I'm alright, I was just a bit distracted." She accepted his help and got up, with a bit of a serious face, controlling herself not to shout or punch him in the stomach, then she smiled, "Thanks Naruto. But, where are you going this early? Is it another one of those missions?" She said looking a bit worried. "Yeah", Naruto said with half smile as he scratched the back of his head, "It's an important mission so I have to go, but I'm sure it will be over soon". Sakura didn't belive that one bit, and holding her left arm and looking down she expressed her worries, "But you always come back so exhausted and looking more like a zombie than a ninja….",than she looked up, meeting his eyes, " Are you **sure **you don't want me or Sai to tag along?, but he simply smiled, "Oh, it will be fine Sakura-chan, I just get a bit tired cus I work extra hard to come back as soon as possible! Besides, this is such an easy and close by mission that it will be over before you know it!", and after saying it he pulled a guy-sensei pose, which Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

Seeing that she had lost this argument and nothing would change Naruto's mind she gave up and just showed a refreshed smile, "Same old Naruto", she thought as she waved good bye to the blond ninja that rushed out of the village. As he vanish from sight she gave a small sigh and decided to go see her master for a bit of training or maybe a mission, but as soon as started to walk away a new guest arrived, Neji, the genius from the Hyuga clan, everyone was up so early and SO busy! But she just gave a smile and politely started talking with him….

Finally the sun had risen, not much, just enough for the day to start, as people started to open up their shops, taking kids to school, or simply watching them go to school, cleaning the house, going to check for missions, or simply enjoying the beautiful new day that had just start, well, that is for most people, that's because for a certain ninja the previous was yet to be over, since he spent all his night stalk, I mean, investigating his beloved, only to find so little. The mission was from a very small village, ally of Konoha, not too far away from the village itself, details were top secret, to Sakura at the very least, and Neji had no time to investigate other people, time for a new strategy, one that needed his pride to be swallowed a little, one he wasn't comfortable with at all. And for that he was going to need someone he could trust, of course. At first he considered Hinata-hime, but it would be cruel to her since they loved the same person and someone that faint when near their beloved one is not much of a help at all. The second option would be Lee, and a third option didn't come to mind so he would have to do it. "Knowing him, he is probably training or warming up as he call it.", Neji thought, and with that in mind he rushed to the training ground.

And indeed, in the training ground the Ninja was working hard on his training as he kicked high in the air, always keeping count. "1049, 1050, 1051….if I can kick 2000 my feelings will be surely return by the one I love! …1061,1062….", he said as he got more fired up and sped up, but Neji soon jumped out of the woods and Lee lost focus and balance, and almost fell back, but didn't, not that he got mad, he just laughed it off. "You are more and more like Guy-sensei every day, I swear…." Neji said as he covered his eyes with his hand, finding it too embarrassing to watch, but Lee only gave a Guy-sensei pose, "Thanks Neji!", Neji looked at him, a drop of sweat going down the side of his face as he could see Lee's teeth even shinning, "Anyway….", he decided to change subject, "Lee, you are in love with Sakura-san, are you not?", he asked in a very calm voice but very abruptly and Lee, not expecting that at all, got extremely red and very embarrassed, "Wow, that was unexpected", he said fidgeting, but Neji still looked serious, "Well, yeah, I still do I guess, but I kinda moved on because she is all about Sasuke and them there is Naruto who's always by her side….", he started to rant a bit but the Hyuga wasn't patient enough to wait till he finished his everlasting nonsense, he was there for a reason and would rather they could stick to the subject. "So that's how you deal with a unrequired love? You find someone else?" Neji asked again cutting Lee off, just when he was saying something about Guy-sensei and noodles, and god knows how he manage to go so far away from the original topic, but Lee was caught by surprise again, and had to wait a bit this time to answer, still blushing.

"Neji, are you in love is that it?", It was Neji's time to blush, "And it's a one-sided love isn't it? So you came here to get some advice from me is that it?", Lee asked, being friendly and a bit concerned, but Neji glared at him with all his might, regretting to ever decide to come, this was far too embarrassing, a genius like him shouldn't be taking advice from a loser, yeah, he should just turn his back to Lee, go home, rest and forget this whole thing, after all things were just getting worse and worse, for his pride. But he really loved Naruto and he was very inexperienced in love, so he swallowed his pride once more, and blushing a little he looked to the side, "So what if it is?", Lee giggle a bit, but explained himself before he got killed by the Hyuga, "I'm sorry, is not funny, is just I never expected you to come to me for advice. You see, since I decided to move on and forget Sakura I started to like someone else, a guy at that, you would probably find it ridiculous and disgusting, but I never managed to get him to understand my feelings and I know he will never love me, so I guess I don't have any good advice for you, sorry."

Neji was looking at Lee, perplexed, he never imagined Lee to be in the same situation as him! Since the chunnin exam, years ago, he been a bit nicer to Lee and start to think of him as a friend and not just some loser he got stuck with for missions purpose, but even so he never noticed him being troubled by such situation. "Oh, I didn't know…." He said, being truly understanding, "Did you at least try to confess?", Lee giggle again, and started to scratch his cheek as he looked to the side, embarrassed, "No, there was no point to it….Even though we are in the same team he never noticed it any way….", Lee replied, finally confessing his love for his teammate. The next minutes felt as if the world stopped, everything went quite, not even the insects and birds dared to make a noise, Neji was stupefied by the revelation of Lee being infatuated with him and Lee was nervously hearing his heart beat go as fast as a racing car as he wait for Neji reply. After five minutes of silence, both staring down at floor, Neji finally said, "I'm so sorry Lee, all this time and I never noticed your feelings…and now that I know I have no idea how to not hurt your feelings…", he then raised his head to look at his friend only to see a few tears starting to show, "So I was right….thanks Neji, that was a nice of you, I don't feel too bad now", Lee replied as he tried to smile, but tears kept on coming, and Neji hugged him tight and he just crumbled in tears and hiccups. 

Meanwhile, far away from the drama, I mean, far away from the couple of broken heart ninjas, Naruto quickly jumped from tree to tree, rushing to his destination, eager to meet his lover. Yes, this mission was a fake that him and his beloved created to meet in secret, and they could only do it once a month, and they would only have two days for themselves, and it was very troublesome but it was worth every minute. But they had to be very careful, for the akatsuki was still looking for the kyuubi-boy and Naruto was alert every minute of his way there, but worse came to be he got a special scroll that would let him teleport to the toad mountain, he had to beg to get this scroll and without it this meetings wouldn't be possible, well, not possible to be so private, after all besides Naruto and his lover only two other ninjas knew what was happening. Just thinking about meet him,jumping into his arms being holding him tight, kissing his soft lips, looking at his eyes and seeing him smile, al that made Naruto speed up even more! Not too long after he finally saw the shape of a small house in the distance, it was small and simple, but it was easy to put a barrier around it to hide so no one else besides them would see it, and at the door a silhouette of a man. As Naruto got closer, with a huge smile in his face, the silhouette started to take a better shape and colours and he was finally able to see who it was, Shikamaru!

Next: Kiba regrets his actions but Shino want him to face reality, Neji share his tragedy with Lee, will him be able to help? Naruto bf finally revealed, but something is wrong….


	5. Decisions and Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Warning: **yaoi, bl, lemon! yes, this chapter have lemon! But for those who don't like smut, if there is anyone like that, I putted it between the lines so you can just skip it, but will you? xD it doesn't add anything to the story but...*nosebleed* you know... xD

* * *

><p>"The clouds look so nice today…. I wish I could just lay down and keep watching them" Shikamaru thought as he looked lazily to the sky, there wasn't many clouds in the sky but the ones that would pass by look nice and fluffy, so carefree as they were carried by the wind to nowhere in particular, but his mind was truly focus on the fact that Naruto was late, maybe something happened to him? No, Naruto promise to send a sign if something happened.<p>

The raven let a big sigh slightly annoyed, all he wanted was to lay down on some meadow as he enjoyed the warm sun and just watching the sky till sunset, but then again this was better than being sent out into some long and dangerous mission.

At last, he saw the blond ninja jumping from the branch of a tree and landing not to far from him, the boy ran fast to reach Shikamaru, nothing new there, he was ever so energetic when a day like this would come.

"Yo, Shikamaru, sorry for being late!" Naruto greeted the raven with a huge grin, Shikamaru sighed, just watching him was a bit tiresome, " I was starting to get worried, you know how dangerous it is to be letting you out of the village now, you start to get late and the Hokage will not allow this missions anymore.", he said with a serious look, but Naruto only nodded as he scratched the back of his neck.

Shikamaru sighed, he was sure nothing that he said was sinking in so he decided to just let it go. "Fine, I know you can't think of anything else in days like this, just go in, he arrived early unlike you and have been waiting for quite a while." Shikamaru said, he walked to a tree and a few hand signs, a small hole opened in tree. "Oh, better hurry then!", Naruto said as he dove head first. Shikamaru shook his head as he did more hand signs and the hole closed. "How did I end up in this mission?" He thought to himself as he entered the small, old and abandoned wooden house, going to meet with the other guardian.

Meanwhile, going back a bit in time, in a small forest on the boarder of the village, to be more specific, in a small clearing surround by fallen trees, a very angry and hasty ninja was trying to gather all his clothes, thankfully that no one came here to see what was all the noise about, and he didn't mean the trees falling. Shino just stood aside watching him, his clothes already on again, he felt really uncomfortable without all the layers that would usually cover him.

Kiba kept mumbling words that were impossible for anyone to understand, even him, he just couldn't believe what just happened, how did it even happened? "Was it that bad?" Shino asked in his usual cool tone, trying to work out how someone could be so pissed off after having mind blowing sex. "Are you kidding me?" Kiba snapped at him, "This wasn't supposed to happen! It was a mistake, a slip, it won't happen again, why did you even let me do that, why did you even start that?", He asked all those question not caring about the answers, or not actually wanting to face the answers, so he just got back to the task of getting dressed, the sun was starting to rise and someone was bound to see them eventually if they stay there too long.

Shino sighed, either Kiba was blind or just retarded, there was no other explanation, still, he was the one that he wanted, how was that possible? "Do you really not know? It's quite simple, Inuzuka Kiba, I'm in l-" before he could finished the ninja snarled at him, showing his perfectly white and sharp teeth in the most threatening way possible, "Don't say it! You know very well that I'm in love with Naruto!", Kiba was almost shouting now, he turned his back to his teammate and was ready to run away just to be taken by surprise by Shino's words, " So where is he? Not with you I see. Face it, Naruto like someone else!", Kiba froze still and let his head fall, staring right at the floor as he bit his lip in anger.

Shino took that as a sign for him to go on, "But I'm here, why is it that you cannot see me? I lo-" He tried to say it again but once more he was cut off, not by shouting or anything aggressive, surprising, but by just a few words that were softly spoken, "I'm sorry Shino but please don't say it, I can't return it.", Kiba was still looking at the floor, he just couldn't face his friend. "I've knew it for some time and even considered the possibility of…well…but I just can't give on Naruto, and I won't! I will fight for what I want!" He raised his head, fire on his eyes.

That said and all things made clear, he ran off, heading to the village, leaving a speechless Shino behind. "Too bad, I can't give up on you either." Shino thought to himself as he started to walk back to Konoha.

Back to the training ground, two ninja decided that talking wasn't good enough, they had to burn some energy. "Come on Neji, I'm sure you can do better than this", Lee said as he was breathing hard and covered in sweat, "I'm trying to be gentle, are you sure you can handle it?" Neji said as he also was a bit out of breath, "I'll thrust with my all now, get ready", Lee grinned, "About time"

Neji didn't need another word, he dashed to the other ninja, all his strength focused on his right hand, Lee was about to step back to get into a defensive position when he felt something him, a tree, "Damn it, he got me right where he wanted!" seeing how could do anything, Lee's body just froze up and he shut his eyes as tight as he could waiting for the blow, but nothing came.

The green beast opened his eyes slowly and just to see a smirking Neji in front of him, his arm stretched out and his palm just inches from Lee, "I can't believe he had to hold back, damn it", Lee thought angry with himself but those thoughts soon left as he met the gaze of his teammate, such beautiful eyes. Silence surrounded them as they kept staring at it each other, a tense atmosphere building up.

Neji was the one that decided to break the silence as he stepped back and put his hair behind his ear, "You are getting better by the second Lee, but I won't just sit by and let you surpass me.", the long haired raven said with a small smirked as he crossed his arm, Lee just laughed, "Ok, challenge accepted.", he made a guy sensei pose before continuing, "But when I surpass you let's go out on a date."

That was so unexpected, only Lee would came up with something like that right after such intense battle, and being caught by surprise Neji couldn't help but blush, ever so slightly, but he just chuckled, " Fine, only if I haven't captured Naruto's heart by then!" Both of them laughed as they headed back to the centre of the village, they were in need of food now and they had agreed the loser would pay for lunch, even though it was time for breakfast.

Of course not everyone was having breakfast, on the Inuzuka residence, for example, where only a lonely ninja could be found inside the house, breakfast was from far the last thing on his mind. The raven was lying in the bed, face hidden deep in the pillow, his fateful dog lying next to him, it's face on the bed, was whining softly, very worried about it's owner.

Kiba had pretty much rushed inside his room, slamming the door hard, waking Akamaru up, more like scaring the poor thing to the death, and quickly diving in his bed. It's been almost half an hour since that happened and Akamaru was quite worried that he might not be breathing, but, thankfully, he was, he was sure of that since Kiba finally sat up in the bed and stroked his dear pet on the head, very gently but with a sad smile.

"Oh Akamaru, don't worry about it, I'm just beating myself for nothing really." Kiba spoke more to himself than to his dog, he was feeling disgusted to be on himself, everything about him was just…argh! How could he do that? Take his teammate, his friend, right there in the spot, like an animal in heat!

* * *

><p>Kiba was very frustrated, burning in rage, out of nowhere comes Shino, his best friend, the one that was always there to give him comfort on his very painful secret crush, and usually he would be thankful for him being besides him but right now he <strong>really<strong> need to be alone before someone ends up dead by his own hand.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Shino clashed their lips, catching Kiba by surprise, but the boy quickly pushed the other away, he was sure he pushed him right away, yeah, he did push him away right away….any way, his body was feeling hot, both by the anger, thanks to Naruto, and excitement, from being kissed so passionately, so all his good sense left him and he let his body need take over as he clashed against Shino, pinning him against a tree as he was his turn to invade the mouth of the other boy, his sense fading more and more as lust took a bigger control of his body.

Shino left a small soft gasp as he didn't really expect this reaction, although he didn't mind, but when they parted their mouths, both gasping for air, he looked into Kiba's eye and saw only lust and desire. At that moment the bug ninja realised something, if he let things keep going it wouldn't be an easy ride, Kiba was looking more and more like an animal in heat, but Shino really wanted to have Kiba, so he decided that he was going to tough it out.

Just in time as well, since as soon as he made up his mind, as if Kiba could read his mind, the dog boy started to rip his multiple layers of clothes away, but, to his surprise, none of them were ripped, and when Kiba reached for the sunglasses Shino stopped him, he **really** hated not having his glasses, but Kiba didn't mind, he just wanted his claim.

Once again, Kiba pressed his body against Shino, his hands exploring the other boy body, his mouth hungrily devouring his neck, as he kissed and sucked on it, sometimes even biting it, but he had to really control himself not to let his sharp teeth damage the white skin beneath them, and so far he was succeeding, the only thing he was truly leaving was many red marks.

God, did Shino always tastes this good? Kiba was so distracted playing with the other that he didn't even pay attention to the soft moans that escaped through Shino's lips. Kiba wanted to play a bit more, so he went slightly lower, his hungry lips found a lonely looking nipple, so started to suck and nibble on it, making Shino's moan get slightly louder, not much, but loud enough to get Kiba's attention, that was turning him even more.

Kiba stepped back, much for Shino's displeasure, and started to take his clothes off, throwing them away at random directions, as the bug ninja admired the sight he dreamed for so long, Kiba noticed and decided to let the boy admire him a bit longer, then he smirked and looked down, Shino understood right away.

He knelt down in front of his beloved, stopping for a moment to admire the manhood in front of him, it was quite…bigger than what he anticipated…thicker too. Regardless, he wrapped it with his fingers, taking a firm grip as he felt Kiba's body shiver with the touch of his hand, and swallowed the tip of it, playing with his tongue as Kiba left out a long moan. He wanted to play and tease a bit more but Kiba was impatient, he put his hand on the back of Shino's head, taking a strong grip of it, and started to move his own hips back and forth, forcing Shino to suck him completely, but the ninja just adapted to the situation as he kept using his tongue to give lover the pleasure he deserved, trying not to choke in the meantime.

Kiba was starting to moan a bit loud, Shino sucked like a professional, not that Kiba ever had anyone suck him before, especially not a professional, but that could not be a normal blowjob, it was too good, it was driving him mental. He couldn't hold anymore, if things kept going he was going to come, He pulled Shino up, roughly, and pinned him back to the tree, back turned to him, he opened his legs as wide as he could, Shino mentally prepared for what he knew what was going to happen.

Kiba started to play with his lover neck again, making Shino shiver in pleasure, he positioned his member at the entrance and started to push, letting out a loud growl as the tight walls were trying to deny him passage, Shino just groaned as his nails dug into the tree, damn Kiba being so rough, but he knew that was a rough Kiba or no Kiba.

Kiba wanted to get inside really bad but Shino was so damn tight, damn him, why couldn't he make this easier? Oh, but Kiba was determined to get inside, one way or the other, so gripped his lover hips with a very strong hold, back out and prepared. Shino knew what was about to happened and even if he really wanted Kiba that was too much, he had to get away, NOW! Too late. Kiba thrust with all his might, his whole length finding a way inside Shino, both boys let out a big and loud moan of pain, Shino's nail digging deeper in the tree as Kiba's nail dug on his own skin, and to make thing even better (- sarcasm), Kiba bit him on the shoulder, and not a sexy, teasing, slightly aggressive kind of bite, it was a serious bite, Shino could feel the very sharp teeth deepening on his skin.

Both ninjas stood still for a few minutes, trying to remember how to breath, blood going down Shino's shoulder but, curiously, no blood on his entrance, which was very painful still, but pleasure was invading them both again, Shino moved his hips slightly as if giving permission for Kiba to move, not that the other was waiting for it but he understood the sign.

Kiba started to move, at first he would barely come out of his lover before going in again but soon, as his thrust gained strength, he started to go farther and farther, sometimes even going all the way out before going back in, both were moaning loud now, Kiba, obviously, moaning louder, very much louder, the pain had already faded and only pleasure remained, in fact, the pleasure was so good right that Shino could feel his pride getting closer and closer and closer, and with loud and long moan, without touching himself, he could feel his hot liquid spreading over the tree.

Shino's body squirmed and twitch, making his hole only the more tight, that was too much for Kiba, he pulled all his length out and, with a strong thrust, got completely inside again, letting one a moan so loud that it sound more like a dog howling to the moon, which seemed like a weird way to come in Shino's opinion. The hot liquid quickly invaded the inside of the bug ninja, making inside even hotter, if that was possible.

Both of them just stood there, completely out of breath, trying not to collapse in the floor, all the images of what just happened going over and over through their heads, until Kiba finally pulled away, Shino bit his lip at the uncomfortable feeling that he felt as Kiba was getting out of him, a small trail of white liquid going down his leg, the boys stared at each other awkwardly, but Kiba broke it when he snapped back into sanity and started to grab his clothes.

* * *

><p>The gloom atmosphere around Kiba only got bigger as he remember the whole, what he felt more than disgust and anger was disappointment, disappointment on his betrayal. Not betrayal to Naruto, no, how would this be betraying Naruto? The blond ninja was probably with his boyfriend by now, not giving a rat ass about the rest of the world. No, the betrayal was to himself, his feelings, Naruto was supposed to be his first, not a guy that was there when he needed release. Granted that it was Shino so it wasn't some random guy, but he was pretty sure that if it was anyone else he would still have done it.<p>

Thinking about that over and over wouldn't change what happened, so Kiba started to think of something else, Shino's feeling. Damn, how could he never have noticed that his best friend had feelings for him? And worse, he couldn't do anything about it, he really loved Naruto, which sucked, and he wasn't ready to move on, correction, he didn't want to move on, he just told his feelings to the fox, his fight for his heart just started.

Thinking all this things through one thing finally stuck Kiba; this is just the same situation Naruto is in! He likes someone else, although that someone else likes him too, and then, out of the blue, some other guy come and confess his feelings, even worse, two guys! Damn, Kiba was feeling pretty stupid right now.

"Alright!" He shouted as he stood up, making Akamaru jump as well, "I'm going to fix things and start again! I'll surely conquer Naruto's heart one day but for now I'm going to focus on being his friend, so I need to apologise!" Passionate, and imaginary, flames were burning on Kiba's background, Akamaru just rolled his eyes, he didn't approve his owner choice for a mate, he could so much better than Naruto, so he just gave a small bark as if wishing him luck and went back to his bed, wanting to take a nap again.

"Thanks for the support, Akamaru" Kiba said dipping his words slightly in a bit of sarcasm, his dog liked Naruto but was always against Kiba mating with him, not that it would stop the ninja from doing so. Kiba just turned his back to his beloved dog and quickly got out of the house.

He decided to go buy some kind of flower, after all what's best than flower to apologise for the one you love? Or so he thought without even considering Naruto personality. He rushed through the busy streets of Konoha eager to reach his destination, passing by a small restaurant where two ninjas were just finishing their food.

Neji leaned back as he just finished eating all his food and was feeling very full, by the corner of the eye he saw Kiba passing by in a rush, how could he be so energetic? The long haired raven thought that the brunette would be depressed in his room or something, but that just show how unpredictable people can be.

"Man, that was good!" Lee said loudly as he fell back on his chair as well, he had a pile of dishes three time bigger than Neji's, "Ok, so we fought, we eat, maybe we should think now?" Lee said with a thoughtful expression, which surprised the Hyuga. Neji didn't quite get his point so he just raised his eyebrow. "About who's Naruto's dating!" Lee said as if it should be obvious, especially for a genius like Neji.

Neji sighed and decided to share his thoughts with his friend, "Well, I was investigating a bit before I met up with you. Naruto have been going out of the village for a while now for a especial mission. He goes every month and alone, no team goes with him, so I think he must be meeting with his boyfriend and really don't want people to know who it is." Lee only watched Neji as he went on, nodding here and there trying to keep up with all the details, "So whoever it must be someone that Naruto really doesn't want anyone to know about or someone who really can't handle other people know he like men. Maybe a sensei or Sai, I can totally picture Naruto hiding the fact he is dating Sai."

Neji stopped talking curious to know what Lee was thinking, he had an odd expression on his face, like he noticed something odd. "Well, it's possible….I think dating a sensei is forbidden and if not it is really embarrassing so I can see why hide it, and Sai is always so blunt, if he was with Naruto he would probably do something that would stand out, like kiss him in public, but" Lee gave extra emphasis on the "but" and leaned a bit forward pointing up, like he was onto something important, so Neji leaned closer too. "Isn't it odd? I mean, isn't this a bit too elaborated for someone like Naruto?"

Neji eyes opened wide, how didn't he think of that? It was pretty obvious that the fact of using a mission once a month to meet so their relationship could stay hidden was very complex, Naruto would never think of something like that. Did he miss such detail because that was something that he could have come up with? Regardless, now that he noticed that there was something else odd here, Naruto was the kind of guy who would do whatever came to mind, if he wanted something he would get it, if he decided something he would commit to it, so if he felt like kissing someone, even if he wanted to keep a secret relationship with that person, he would find a way to go and meet him, not caring about rules or agreement.

Neji eyes got wider and wider, his mouth fell slightly, everything was finally fitting, he finally found out who it was, it had to be him! He came back to reality and sweatdropped when he saw a very curious Lee standing inches from him, he dropped back on his chair and Lee did the same, dying to know what made Neji do such a surprised face. "Ok, taking that in consideration I have to assume that whoever Naruto is dating is not from the village, leaving us with two possibilities! First would be Sasuke, but he wouldn't waste his time coming to see Naruto every month for a couple days." Lee added before the raven could go on, "And Naruto wouldn't be so stupid to date him when we are trying so bad to bring him back or at least capture him." Neji nodded in agreement, he thought that was pretty obvious so he left that bit out.

"Yeah, but then there is only one possibility, and I'm confident that I'm right!" He leaned closer, Lee did the same, Neji resumed, now in a whisper, "The one Naruto is dating is….."

"INO!" Kiba shouted when as dashed to her, passing throught a great variety of flower in the store that Ino was working. Ino was slightly surprised but smiled back when she saw the energetic ninja approaching, "Kiba, what a surprise, I never saw you in the store." Kiba chuckled a bit embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, with my sense of smell is hard to be here, too many smells you know? But this is important!" He said with great determination, Ino noticed the seriousness on his voice and turned to face him, giving him all of her attention, "I had a fight with this friend of mine and I wanted to apologise, do you think there is any flowers that guys like?

Ino giggled a bit, Kiba could be so dense and silly sometimes, " Oh Kiba, guys don't like flowers, only girls do….well, guys like flowers too but not as much as girls." She quickly added as she noticed Kiba grimace, the poor boy must have been sure flowers would work with guys, "Anyway, being a boy, I'm pretty sure you know what would be best to give after a fight, but for the guy you want I strongly recommend Noddles." She said with a grin, Kiba blushed, she ignored and continued, "Taking him on a date to his favourite noddle place would be even better, than the flowers would be a good idea to buy." When she finished Kiba was already as red as the roses next to him.

Ino knew, that much was obvious, and she was supporting Kiba on his crazy crush, that much was pretty obvious, what she didn't knew was how Kiba ended up fighting with him. Now, Kiba considered Ino as a friend, but not the kind of friend he would go call to hang out or just to talk, but right now he really needed someone to talk and she was making herself so inviting, so, before he could even realised his mouth opened, he said, "Naruto have a boyfriend." He looked down, Ino's eyes widened in surprise, Kiba had a sad smile as he was trying to be okay when he said it, but it hurt, it did, so a silent tear rolled out of his left eye, but he was managing to keep the rest of it inside.

Ino didn't even need to look at the clock to know that it was time for her break, why? Because she need her break to be now! She hugged Kiba tenderly, she could relate to someone heartbroken, and invited him for tea, which he accepted even though he dislike tea very much. As they talked Kiba noticed it was the first time he let everything that happened between him and Naruto out, the sharp pain in his chest calmed down quite some, why didn't he do this sooner.

"Stupid Naruto, how does he always manage to be so unpredictable?" Ino said slightly annoyed when Kiba finished talking, he told her everything except the Shino affair, and then she sighed, "Ok Kiba, if you are really determined to not give up on him here's what you do…." She said leaned closer, Kiba leaned closer too, he was open to any suggestion that might help him with his tight situation.

Going back in time once again, Naruto finally got to the end of the tunnel and reached a wooden door, which he opened so eager that it slammed on the wall, he went inside to a room that looked as normal as any room inside a house and didn't look like an underground room at all, there was a king sized bed, a small table on the corner with food and water, a couch and some other stuff on the other corner, another small room on the opposite corner, the bathroom, and some other stuff but nothing really important, to Naruto the main thing was the bed.

He looked around, desperately in need to find his beloved, where was him? He had to be here! There wasn't anywhere he could hide, and even if there was he should still be lying naked on that damn bed, wait for the door to slam open as it did. As the blond boy prepare to shout his name, a small figure came out of the bathroom.

It was a guy, about Naruto's age, his skin was quite pale, his body was slightly wet, including his red hair, a towel was wrapped around his waist, probably fresh out of the shower, his eyes had deep lines under then, on his forehead a tattoo, he looked at Naruto with his usual cool expression, but as soon as Gaara was about to open his mouth, Naruto had already grabbed him by the waist and invade his mouth with his tongue.

Naruto missed his beloved so much, he was craving for the taste of his mouth, the touch of his body, he pressed their body even closer together as he deepened the kiss, Gaara melted and put his arms around Naruto's neck, giving himself completely to the blond. Naruto didn't even take a second to process, without hesitating he tossed the towel back on the bathroom and Gaara on the bed, he started to take his own cloths off as he stared at Gaara hungrily, the kazekage blushed as he started at his boyfriend leaning over to him, looking more like a hungry fox than anything else, I guess now wasn't the best time to give him the sad news….

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:<strong> Naruto and Gaara, how did it start?

**A/N:**Ok, I'm sure people might be slightly annoyed that I took so long to show who Naruto was dating but, especially for those who thought it was Shikamaru, you didn't really think I would give it away that easy right? xD

Well this chapter was more focused on Neji and Kiba because they will play a bigger part in the future and I can't have people wondering what happened to them after naruto pretty much broke their hearts, so here it is.

Oh, and don't be mad that I didn't finish Naruto sex scene, there will be more lemon on the next one xD

I hope people are enjoying this fic, I'm trying to take my time with it but I pretty much got the next two or three chapters in mind...I wonder if I can make to chapter 10...would that be too long? *le sigh*

Anyway, althought I got my small fair share of reviews no one told me about how they feel of naruto with kiba or neji or shikmaru, I would love if, in case you are still reading (thanks), I would a message, at least, from you saying something like, dude, no, Naruto so doesn't go with that guy, or, why is naruto not with that guy? He totally deserve Naruto! Or, you suck!...well, that's all I have to say, look foward to next chapters as the draa will get a bit deeper.


	6. How Gaara and Naruto Began

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Oh, the usual, sex, boy love, a little strong language...

**A/N:** Ok, this is just how Naruto and gaara got together, but since this is a narutokiba fic, those whod on't like can skip to the next contents of these chapter have no effect in the future, I just wrote it cus i promise in the previous chapter ^^'

* * *

><p>At last I signed the final document and tossed it aside, so it could join the rest of the piled up paper. A tired sigh left my lips as I leaned back into the chair, who knew all my paperwork would follow me all the way here? To think I would be in Konoha once again for the chunnin exam, only not as participant but as Kazekage himself.<p>

"Are you done, Gaara?" Tsunade asked, making me return from my thoughts.

"Yes." I answered softly as I looked out the window, the sun was already going down, a Kage work sure take time, no matter how much papers I signper day there is more the next and, as always, the sun will always be fading by the time I'm done. "It gotten quite late hasn't it?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

"Indeed." She replied looking outside the window as well, "are you going to wait for Kankuro and Temari to return?"

I sighed again before replying, "No. Kankuro said he had to do a few adjust on his puppets, and he forget about the rest of the world when he do so, and Temari was going to go see Shikamaru so I'm not sure how long she could take, I rather just go back to my room for now." I said as I got up and placed my gourd back on my back.

"I don't approve of the idea of you walking around by yourself…. Sure you are in a safe village and there are more than a few ANBU surrounding you but still, I would feel better if you had an escort." Tsunade said calmly as she rested her elbows on the desk, hands put together in front of her face as she looked quite serious. "So I asked for someone to keep you company for the rest of your staying."

I raised an imaginary eyebrow as I looked at her, I mostly not was in need of an escort! Surely if something happened my sand would be more than visible to those around me so that someone would come to my rescue, in the very improbable case of me needing help that is. So, I felt compelled to ask, "And who would that b-"

Before I could complete the sentence, the door slammed open, capturing the attention of both me and the hokage. "Yo, Gaara! Are you done yet? I'm boooooooooooooored!" My blonde dear friend said loudly as he walked into the room and I had to control myself not to facepalm as I watch his act of pure randomness.

Tsunade let out a long sigh as she rested her forehead on her hand. "Naruto will escort you,Gaara. I asked him to wait patiently outside till you were done but I guess that was too much to expect from the dumbest ninja in the village." She said lifting her head so she could glare at the genin, and if glare could kill he would have died at least five times in a row.

Naruto just showed her his tongue while making a weird face, "But you are done aren't you? I heard Gaara saying you were done! And it's boring waiting outside doing nothing! Come on Gaara, let's go and leave old granny with her wrinkles!" He replied with a big laugh as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, just in time as well for son after I heard her angry shouts and the desk flew out the door.

I was glad that he wasn't looking back, that way he wouldn't notice the light blush that spread through my cheeks from the fact of us running through the village with our hands holding tight one another, but I had to wonder, where were we going? I opened my mouth to ask the question but stopped myself, I didn't want to spoil the moment.

After at least ten more minutes of running we stopped in front of a small ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen could be read on the sign. "We are here!" Naruto announced loudly, throwing his hand in the air, and looked at me with the biggest grin ever.

"And where is here exactly?" I asked crossing my arms, obviously not very enthusiastic.

"This is my favourite place in the whole village! So I wanted to share with you, so we are eating here today! Your treat!" He said more energetically than ever and, before I could protest, grabbed my hand once again and dragged me inside, making me take a sit.

I sigh, deciding it was far too much trouble to argument and it was better to just give in and just go with the flow. To be honest, it wasn't half bad. The time went by as we ate and talked about anything and everything, more Naruto talking than me but still talking. By the time I finished my second bow Naruto had two huge piles of empty bows by his side, thank god that as a Kazekage I have a fair amount of money or this dinner would be a bit heavy on my pocket.

"Neh, Gaara, thanks a lot for dinner, I had a great time!" The blonde said with a huge grin as he looked at me. I decided to focus on paying the old so I would not blush.

"Oh, Naruto! And Gaara! You two are having a date, how nice!" I heard a girl squeal behind me and I didn't need to turn around to know it was Sakura. A date….now that I think about it, I guess this was a date.

"No, it's not a date!" Quickly replied, I felt a pain on my chest hearing that, and quickly went over to her. "Sakura-chan, you know how you are the only one for me! Tomorrow we'll come here and have a real date!" This time I felt a nerve twitching on my forehead.

"NO WAY!" She replied angry and was quickly followed by the sound of, what I supposed to be, her fist hitting the blonde and said blond falling on the floor, crying protest of how unfair she was.

I didn't dare look at them, just hearing that 'lovers quarrel' was enough to infuriate me, were I to watch as well my patient could run short and something bad happened, like my sand 'accidently' shoving Sakura on the wall. I decided it was better to just go.

"I'm going now. Goodnight." I said coldly and started to walk away, but it didn't take long for the genin to catch up with me.

"Hey Gaara, is so early! I mean, it's not even eight o'clock yet! Are you really that tired that you are going to home already?" He said with a small pout, I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't. "Hey, I know, how bout you come over to my place! We can talk some more! I still have so much stuff to talk about and stuff that I want to ask about! How bout it?" He said with a huge grin on his face and big blue eyes staring at me

"Ok," I said avoiding meeting his eyes, those beautiful, big, blue eyes that made me forget how to breathe right if I were to look into them, that boy would be the end of me, I'm sure of that.

"Great, let's go then!" He said energetically and, once again, grabbed hold of my hand and started to run towards his home, dragging me along, and I followed holding a tight grip on that warm hand of his.

The trip was far too quick for my liking I wanted to hold his hand a bit longer and enjoy that nice atmosphere that had settled around us, but before I knew we were jumping through a window and arriving at his flat, leaving no reason for our hands to be together, so Naruto let go of his grip and my hand never felt colder and lonely.

"Gaara? Are you ok? You have a weird look on your face…" He asked worried as he tilted his head to side curiously.

I quickly regained my posture, crossing my arms over my chest, and looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said coldly.

Naruto grin quickly returned to his face, bigger than before, and he leaned slightly to the side so he could try to catch my gaze, "Oh, I know, you are sad cos you I let go of your hand aren't you?" He said, almost singing. 'Way to hit the nail in the head' I thought, I didn't even bother to deny for I could feel my face burning and I knew a huge blush had spread over my face. "Oh, you blush, that's so cute! I'm sorry for that, here." He said getting a hold of my hand once again, only much more gentle and caring than the other.

"If Sakura see us she will get the wrong impression and you will miss your shot with her…" I let it slip before I could hold it back, turning and facing him with such serious eyes I was almost glaring. I really didn't want to sound like a jealous b…boy, but I spoke before I even could stop myself so I wasn't going to get it back.

"I like Sakura-chan, but I like you better…That's why I took you out on a date!" He said with a gentle smile as he took one step closer, standing close enough for me to fell his hot breath on my face.

"You said it wasn't a date." I said daring not to move, this situation was quick unexpected and new, I was having trouble deciding how to react.

"Well, I don't think it would be good for rumours to spread around of the Kazekage and a Genin going out, thus I lied…and also cus I wanted to see your reaction, who knew you would fall so easy for the bait" He replied as he slid one hand through my hair, I saw as his grin returned once again, this time slightly looking like a smirk, "You are so cute when you are jealous!"

I knew glaring and threats would be pointless at this time, he was right, I did fall far too easy for that trap, no point going back now, so I put my hands on his waist, leaning slightly forward, "So, what do you plan to now that you caught me into a trap, you sly fox?" I said with a hint of annoyance, that was meant to sound sexy but I'm pretty sure it came out sounding lame.

"Well, I was planning on kissing you" He replied getting close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips, but instead of closing the distance I decided to provoke him a bit and, ever so slightly, backed away.

"And what makes you think that a genin would be able to do that to a Kazekage?" I said with a slight superior and cold tone, but that didn't intimidate him, or so I guessed from his smirk.

"Nothing, but I think I'm more than capable to do that to Gaara, my friend…" He got closer and whispered in my ear, "the man I love" His hot breath and those words being spoken so softly made my heart skip a beat, there was no arguing with that. Naruto actually said the L word, now I only had two choices; to give myself and accept his love or turn away before things got too complicated. I chose the first.

"You talk big, let's see if you are as good as your sweet talk." With that I pulled him down and mashed my lips against him, I could feel him smirking again, cheeky boy.

Our kiss was very clumsy at first, our lips didn't really know what to do with one another, but eventually we got the hang of it and it went from clumsy to passionate. He pressed his body against mine and I let out a silent moan, giving him an excuse to invade my mouth with his tongue ad, god, did he know how to use it! I could feel him exploring every corner, dancing against my tongue and teasing me all the while, how was he such a good kisser?

I was so distracted with the kiss that I was caught off guard when he pushed me away, making me fall in his bed. He looked at me with a smirk and took off his shirt, ever so slowly, letting me enjoy the delicious sight of his naked upper body, his skin slightly tanned and his defined body, surely all those missions paid off seeing how well defined his muscles became.

He approached me very slowly, I gulped, and got on the bed, straddling me and wrapping his arms around my neck, this all felt so natural and right that I couldn't help but lean towards him and capture his lips with mine once again. This time our kiss was rough, full of heat and anxiety for what was to come. His hand dropped to my chest and I could feel him trying to undo my buttons, and miserable failing. I let out a small chuck as I helped him to finish the task and soon we were both bare chested, kissing and rolling in the bed.

Our hands started to explore one another, feeling his soft tanned skin, his defined muscles and the heat emitting from his body was the best feeling I ever had so far, but hopefully better feelings were to come in this adventure of ours. So busy we were in our tongue wrestling and body exploring that we ended up rolling off the bed, falling into the floor with a loud 'thud'

We stared at each other, slightly in shock from the sudden fall, and then burst in laugh for no reason at all. We laughed loudly, and I never laugh, for a few minutes and when we finally stopped, a comfortable silence fell around us. I stared into those deep blue eyes, hoping that if this was a dream that it would be endless. "I love you, Gaara." He said suddenly, I could feel my heart skip a bit and my face burn.

Naruto, my Naruto, said those three little words like it was the easiest thing in the world, the three little words I wanted so bad to say to him, the three little words that made me the happiest man on earth. "I love you too, Naruto." Hearing that he flashed me the biggest grin and stood up, helping me up soon afterwards.

What followed next was almost too quick for me to keep up with, even though I did. The blonde shove me into bed, so romantic (not), and before I knew my pants and underwear was gone, leaving me quite exposed, but for some odd reason I felt no shame, maybe it was the lust in Naruto eyes as he licked his lips. He kneeled down in front of me, grabbing hold of my shaft, gently, and taking an experimental pull, I gasped softly. He smiled at my reaction and, before I knew, my member was taken whole by his hungry mouth.

Now, I haven't seen any other penis besides mine, but I'm pretty sure I have quite a big member, still, Naruto was able to take it so easily in his mouth, his mouth and tongue skilfully sucked and caressed my member, driving me crazy, soft moans escape my lips and I'm sure that if his mouth wasn't full that cocky genin would be smirking.

I let pleasure take over and fell back into the bed, my hand finding his hand and my finger intertwining into his hair, "Naruto…", I let his name escape with one of my moans, that turned him even more I think for he picked up speed, but what surprised me was a little finger poking around my entrance.

I looked down at him, slightly surprised, and he stared at me with those big blue eyes, not losing focus of his action, and I nodded, giving him permission to go on. The first finger got in easily, it felt weird but nothing else, now, when the second finger got in, that was a bit more painful, not much still, just…uncomfortable. Of course I could barely keep my attention on my rear with Naruto still sucking my cock, his mouth so warm and skilful. When he started to scissor inside me with his finger a slight louder moan escaped my lips, I grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him up, taking possession of his lips with mine.

As I kissed him, clumsy and passionate, I felt the third intruder get inside, and this time it hurt a bit, but it soon pleasure took over as he kept scissoring. He slid down a little and started to kiss my neck, if he was trying to drive my insane he was being very successful. It was then that his fingers brushed against something inside me, something very sensitive for I all but shouted out his name when he did it. "Found it." He said with a smirk as he brushed over that spot a few more time.

"Fuck, stop teasing!" I said as I tried to glare at him, but I knew that I wasn't being successful. He chuckled and got off me, I tried to hold back a groan as he pulled the fingers out but failed, I felt so empty now.

"Turn around, Gaara." He said in the most sexy tone I heard and I couldn't do anything but cope with his request, and as I faced the wall I suddenly felt his warm chest connecting with my back, what was about to happened made me tense up a bit. "Relax, I'll never hurt you." He whispered in my ear as he pushed inside.

My hands got a firm grip of his sheets and I bit my lip slightly to keep a moan of pain inside, he started to kiss the back of my neck to relax me, it worked, but as soon as I relax he push harder, sheathing himself inside me, and I gasp. He is so big and, even though it didn't hurt that much, I complete lost the ability to breath for a few seconds.

"Gaara, you are so warm, so tight, so beautiful…" He whispered again as he bit my shoulder slightly, I blushed.

"Just move." I replied, trying to hide my embarrassment, this blond would be the end of me, I swear.

He chuckled and started to move, slowly at first but soon he was thrusting faster and deeper, our moans getting louder and taking the whole room, his hands had a strong grip of my hips, my hands holding the sheets so hard that I thought they might tear at any moment. It was then that he found it once again, that sweet spot, and once again I more than shouted his name in pure pleasure, he did the same and kept on hitting that spot over and over. "I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" I warned him for, as soon as I finished the sentence, I felt my whole body twitch, pleasure spreading all over me, and my load was strongly shot over the bed and my stomach, and I haven't even touched it.

I think that the whole thing of seeing and feeling me have an orgasm was too much for Naruto, as he gave one strong and deep thrust, letting out a loud and long moan and filling me with his hot liquid. He gave a couple more thrusts, riding out his orgasm, before we both collapse on his bed.

As he got out of me I felt weird, empty and slightly in pain, but I forgot it all when he pulled me closer so we could cuddle. He rested his chin on top of my head and I could feel his heart beating on my back, it was a nice feeling.

"Wow, I can't believe I just fucked the Kazekage." He said with a light chuckle.

"No one will believe you." I replied, a bit too cold, as took his hand into mine.

"I won't tell anyone, well, maybe just a couple of friends…" I turned and glared at him. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" He said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

I gave a sigh and turned around, resting my head in his chest, he was so warm. "So, what now?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer, I knew a relationship was more than impossible so it had to be just a fuck.

I could feel him smiling, "Now you are my boyfriend, silly." He said. I guess I was wrong.

"And how would that work out?" I asked again, I was so hoping he would reply by saying he would move to my village.

"Well, we'll work something out. For now, let's just enjoy this, ok?" he said gently as he caressed my hair, this was so comfortable.

"Ok…" I replied feeling the tiredness take over my body, surprisingly I was starting to get sleepy. Even though Shukaku wasn't in me anymore I still didn't sleep, I guess I got used to it, but laying here, in my beloved arms, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier and, before I knew, I was gone into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, this fic was a pain to write! I had the idea but I just couldn't write it! Major block! I had to re-write it twice! I wasn't even going to include lemon but I started to type it and was to lazy to delete it afterwards so...I'm sorry for this crap chapter,t he next one is better, promise g.g


	7. Switching Roles

**EDITED  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Not many...some naked guy, some sexual content...A little bit of strong language...

**A/N:** Ok, here it is, at last, the next chapter! Omg, how long has it been since I updated? =O Do I still have any reader? I'm sorry, I had a major block! . But I hope you guys like this chapter, hoepefully I will update before the end of the year xD

* * *

><p>I gave one big yawn as I stretched my stiff muscles and collapsed once again on the coach. I love the fact that I can laze around as much as I want on this mission. I stared out of the window, the sun was starting to go down, while Temari and Kankuro were having some boring talk about how it's getting harder and harder to leave the village without raising suspicions. Boring.<p>

"How long do you plan to stay lying there, lazy ass?" Temari asked with a very angry tone, I just sighed and sat up.

"What else can we do? If any enemy approach they will surely fall for one of the traps and make a lot of noise so there is no point in getting all worked up all the time." I replied calmly, not even bothering to look at her, women sure are a drag.

As if reading my thoughts, the blonde ninja slapped me in the head and walked away, I guess she couldn't argue with my point. Kankuro just watched it all and gave a light laugh, "You guys should totally get married already. You act like an old married couple anyway." I didn't even bother to glare at him.

I decided to get out and sit under the tree to enjoy watching the clouds, and good thing I did it too, for when I opened the door I saw the secret passage appear and a silhouette quickly escape from it. "Temari, Kankuro!" I shouted as I quickly gave chase after the mysterious shadow. Did an enemy not only pass through all the traps but also managed to sneak into the secret passage? Impossible. Could it be Naruto or Gaara? Possible, but just a little. They never go out when they get together so why now? I sped up trying to catch up with the shadow and eventually I manage to make out a little orange dot, Naruto no doubt, but why? What happened that he had to go out of the hideout? Well, I could ask him as soon as I were to catch up with him, which wouldn't be too hard since he stopped in front of a random tree.

I quickly reached him and stopped next to him, but I had a feeling that I was missing something, this was Naruto after all. This was Naruto…Naruto…Naruto! I knew it was too late when it actually hit me. He turned around and gave me an apologetic grin. "Sorry for all the trouble, Shika, I'll see you back at the village." He said as he made a hand sign and in the following second he was gone, replaced by a big, white smoke. A shadow clone, as I suspected. I let a sigh escape my lips as I rushed back to the hideout.

When I reached the house, the three sand ninjas were already waiting for me and I knew the secret hideout had already been taken care of, but what worried me was the look on Temari and Kankuro face, something was wrong.

"Where's Naruto?" Gaara asked, he looked as cool as always, but I could tell he wasn't as calm and composed as he usually is. What in the world happened down there?

"He went back to the village. What's going on?" I asked even though I kinda knew the answer, there was really only one logical explanation for all this. Gaara hesitated for a while and neither of his siblings would dare to look at me, confirming my suspicions. "I'm heading back, see you later." I said and quickly turned towards the village. Naruto surely wasn't alright and, even though this whole situation was more than troublesome, I had to go check on him. After all, he is my friend.

* * *

><p>I laid down on top of the roof of my apartment building and closed my eyes. The sun was so nice and bright today that I couldn't resist but to lay underneath it. It was a good chance for me to think and clear my mind a little as well. It's been a month and a half since it happened…Since Gaara broke up with me and my heart was broken. I remember it like it was yesterday. We had just finish having sex and were cuddling when he got up, a very serious look on his face, which would be normal to his everyday routine but with me he always had a softer expression, happier. "We can't see each other anymore," he said bluntly. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was perfectly petrified to have heard him correctly, so he repeated himself, to my horror. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, but he just kept on talking, saying how this was getting too dangerous and the akatsuki would eventually pick up on us and all that blah blah blah.<p>

I tried to convince him otherwise but he wouldn't listen, he was determined, he even said how much he loved me, but that was just being far too cruel. I got dressed in a blink of an eye and fled as fast as my legs could manage, I would not give him the pleasure to see me crying as well. As I finally got out of the tunnel, I rushed towards the woods, but I noticed Shikamaru at the door of the house and knew he would follow me. I really couldn't deal with anyone at that moment, so I produced a shadow clone and managed to shake him off my trail.

It didn't take long for me to get home and, since it was night already, it was pretty easy to get there without being spotted, but I was rather surprised by what waited for me. Sitting in front of my door, there were five pots of ramen, each with a different flavour, and a note. I read the note, expecting it to be a love declaration or something, and I was surprised and slightly happy by its contents. The note said: 'Sorry for being so crazy lately. Let's have some ramen and hang out when you come back. Kiba! Ps: Your boyfriend is a lucky guy, I'm glad you found someone to make you happy.' With a small smile in my face, I got into my flat, I putted the ramen on top of the table, sat in my bed and let the tears roll. 'Someone who makes me happy, eh?' That was so ironic that I would laugh were I not crying and in so much pain.

The first week was hell, I was a ghost of my former self, but I tried not to show it and I guess I did a good job since most of my friends thought that all I had was a cold or something. The second week was easier, not by much though, and I didn't cry. The third week I had a small break down. I was just laying around in bed, it was late afternoon, and thinking of Gaara and our relationship, all the nice and bad moments, all the sex, all the cuddling, everything really. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and went to answer, but I wasn't really myself, I was feeling more like a zombie, kinda empty inside. When I opened the door I found it was Neji, he came to visit again. He started to talk, but his words wouldn't reach my ear, all I could think was how hollow I was feeling and that I needed something to fulfil me again. So, in an impulse, I grabbed and kissed him with all my might and he happily kissed me back, but I still felt empty. I decided I needed more, so I dragged him to my bed. In my haste, I forgot to close the door and, without warning, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee showed up, right on time to catch me and Neji, shirtless, making out on my bed. Simultaneously, Kiba and Lee rushed away through the door, Shino and, to my surprise, Neji followed them almost right away. I just sat in my bed, looking at floor, still hollow. Shikamaru sat next to me, I think he could understand what I was feeling and decided not to judge, just stay by my side. He even stayed the whole night, neither of us saying a word, I think he was waiting for me to open up, but I was hollow, nothing to say.

The fourth week was the week where I think I started to move forward. I cried for the last time and decided to stop with a very bad habit I started on week one, which was that before going to bed I would make a shadow clone, turn that shadow clone into Gaara and make him hold me till I would fall asleep. Crazy isn't it? The two weeks after that were more normal, I felt more like my normal self, I started to go out again, and do missions, and eat ramen! I started to hang out with Neji again, but not too much cus he started to date Lee and Lee is very jealous of me. I also started to hang out a lot with Kiba, but we never talked about anything love related again, I think he might have out grown his crush for me.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am or when this is, but I do know it is night time, only because there is a huge blue moon in the sky. Even though the moon is more than a little too big and blue, I walk on like there is nothing wrong there. I also have no clue where I'm going, I just know I have to walk on. Even when I start to approach this lake I don't stop, I keep on walking, I walk in the lake, till I reach it's centre, standing on top of the water of course, I'm still a ninja. The light of the moon make the whole lake a beautiful blue, it's almost as if the lake is shining. I look around, looking for something that I don't know what it is, but I know it should be here. I can't find it, I feel myself getting desperate, but I can't move! That's when the water in the lake starts to shake slightly.<p>

I look ahead and see that something is getting out of the water, something like…..well, something! I try to make out what it is, but the light that is reflected from the lake make it hard to see, it's almost blinding bright now. When it, whatever it is, is half way out of the water I finally understand what it is: a man. It was the most beautiful man I ever saw, maybe because I wasn't thinking right or the beautiful light of the lake that was illuminating him. He had broad shoulders, brown hair dripping wet that covered his eyes, tanned skin, defined muscles, but I couldn't see the middle, if you know what I mean, which was a bit disappointing. The man was almost out of water and he started to make his way towards me and I was surprised that I didn't flinch or try to run. Soon, he was standing in front of me, so close that I could feel the heat leaving his body and wrapping itself around mine.

He leaned forward, I closed my eyes and we kissed. Yes, kissed! I was kissing a completely naked stranger in a suspicious scenario like it was the most normal thing. I can't describe the kiss, which is weird since I am still kissing him, but I knew it was good, too good. Like, ramen good! And that is the best kind of good! I broke the kiss to catch my breath and took a step back, I could feel a smile forming in my eyes as I spoke words that I couldn't hear. I opened my eyes and saw the men smiling to me, a warm and loving smile, but I also saw who the man was: Kiba! Kiba! I kissed Kiba! I shared a reaaaaaaaaaaaaally good kiss with Kiba! Oh my god, I kissed Kiba! That fact was so shocking that I lost balance. I try to reach Kiba as I stretched a hand towards him, but it was too late, I could feel myself falling in the lake and before I knew it the water started to surround me, the light getting brighter and brighter, someone switch that damn moon off for pete's sake!

"TURN THAT DAMN MOON OFF!" I heard myself shouting as I sat up in my bed, panting hard and covered in sweat. The sunlight, which was coming from my window, hitting me straight in the face. A dream, of course, there was no way the moon could be that big…and blue! Wait, that's not what I should be focusing on! I just had a dream with Kiba! A pretty sexy dream with Kiba! KIBA! Of all the people I could dream of it had to be with the ninja who declared his feelings for me and I rejected cold, the one that have been a really good friend since I got my heart broken, the one who I wouldn't mind trying that kiss again. Wait, what? Scratch that last part, I don't like Kiba. He is sexy and I'm needy and horny, morning wood can be a bitch, so I had a sexy dream. Yeah, that's all it is.

Well, with that out of the way, I got up and stretched my still sleepy muscles and ran to the kitchen, ramen time! I open the cupboard and found a single pot of ramen and, surprising, it was one of those Kiba gave to me. Kiba….No, no time for Kiba, time for ramen! I boiled the water and poured it into the pot, closing the lid over it and putting the chopsticks on top, three minutes and I would be able to eat it, three annoying minutes. Since I have to wait for it I might as well distract myself…Let's see, I need to buy some ramen….Maybe some milk as well…. What shall I have for dinner tonight? Maybe I should go to Ichiraku, have some fresh made ramen….Maybe I should invite Kiba…Last time we went there we had so much fun, and he even paid for it!...I need to stop thinking so much of ramen…..and Kiba….What's wrong with me?

I shook my head as if trying to shake those thoughts away and focused on my ramen, it was ready by now for sure. As I started to eat, someone knocked on the door, but I didn't need to get up to open it since the visitor allowed himself in. "Excuse the intrusion" Shikamaru said as he walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting next to me.

"You don't need to be so formal every time you come here you know?" I said without taking the eyes off my meal, he just shrugged. "Shika….I think…" He snorted at that, I ignored it, I do think sometimes ok? "….I might have a crush on Kiba…" I said with a faint blush, wondering if he was gonna judge me now. After all, not only had I just broke up with Gaara (or got dumped, whatever!) but I also rejected Kiba when I was with the sand ninja.

"What do you mean? Didn't you always have a crush on him?" He said and I looked at him confused, I'm pretty sure this crush is new. "I was even so surprised when you went for Gaara and even chose him over Kiba." He said as he rested his head on top of his hand, his elbow resting on the couch's arm.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, I was getting very confused, "I never had a crush on him. I always considered him a great friend and liked hanging around with him, but lately I keep thinking about him and how we do stuff and how I would like to see him, I even had a dream with him! I…I'm confused…." I said as I stared at my feet, the empty pot of ramen resting on my hands.

"Oh, I see…you forgot…." Shikamaru said calmly, I looked at him with a puzzle expression, "Well, I don't blame you. I guess the shock and shame was too much for even you to handle, so you repressed the memories." He gave a long sigh after said that, I'm sure he was going to tell me what happened that I had forgotten but he probably thought it was a drag to do so. He told me what he remembered and included as much details as he could, by the end of the tale I was staring at him with huge wide eyes, my memories came back all at once, flooding my thoughts with that regrettable event.

It happened when I was in the ninja school, I had this crush on Kiba, not that I knew it was a crush or what a crush was, I just had this tender and warm feeling towards him, I was such an innocent kid. I didn't even imagine it was wrong to have those feelings for a guy. Well, not wrong, just frowned upon. Anyway, the following day was valentine's day, the day to give chocolate to those you like, even though tradition mainly dictated that girls should be the ones to give the chocolate, but to hell with tradition. I got one of my favourite pot of ramen, for ramen is so much better than chocolate, and went happily to school, so happy I was almost humming and skipping, and by almost I mean I was humming and skipping. When recess came I almost jumped out of my sit and ran towards him, and by almost I mean I had to wait for the crowd of girls to get off him - which is surprising since I guessed all the girls would go for Sasuke.- When I saw a chance I took it, walked up to him and gave him the ramen with the biggest grin I could manage. I could feel the whole class stare and me, what the hell did I do wrong now?

Kiba took the ramen and smirked at me, "What a loser, why are you giving this to me? Don't you know that girls are the one supposed do the giving? And it's supposed to be chocolate, not this shitty ramen! I hate this stuff!" He said bitterly as he dropped the ramen on the floor and stepped on it, over and over. "Even if it was chocolate, why would I accept a gift from you, the biggest loser of the village?" he said as he walked past me, finishing off with a loud laugh followed by the laugh of all those who were staring at us. I ran home, crying my eyes out, why was it so wrong to give him a gift? Were my feelings so different from those of a girl? I just liked him and wanted to show, why is that so wrong? I cried through the whole day and skipped school for a whole week. I think when I came back all the feeling were gone, the memories were buried deep in the back of my brain, somewhere I wouldn't find and it wouldn't hurt me, ever again, till now that is.

"GAAAH!" I screamed as I stood up, jumping of the couch really. Shikamaru just gave me a bored look.

"Remember it now?" He said as if expecting this behaviour from me.

"OMG, HOW COULD I FORGET THIS?" I said loudly, almost shouting, as I paced around the place, "THIS ISN'T JUST A CRUSH, THIS IS LOVE! THAT'S NOT GOOD!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT GAARA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? OMG, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M IN LOVE WITH KIBA, AND I REJECTED KIBA, AND NOW I'M IN LOVE WITH KIBA! IN LOVE! WITH KIBA!" I kept on talking and rambling as I paced around the whole room, I think this would be called a panic attack, but Shika just sat there watching me, "SAY SOMETHING!" I shouted as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

He gave a sigh and slapped my hands away, "What a drag…. What do you want to do about it?" He asked me and I was surprised by the question, what did I want to do about it?

I sat on the couch once again, my blond hair covering my eyes as I looked down at the floor, "I guess…I want to be with him…I want to tell him…It's just so weird…A month ago I was with Gaara, I loved Gaara, and now I'm in love with Kiba….." I felt horrible, how fickle can I get? My heart was broken not too long ago and now I'm in love with someone else? Just like that? Granted that it was an old love that had been forgotten, but nonetheless.

"Calm down, how troublesome. There is no point panicking. But there is something that you should know." I looked at Shika and he avoided my gaze, was he going to declare his feelings for me too? No, I could feel it would be something worse. "Kiba and Shino are dating…."

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Naruto remember of his love for kiba, what will he do? Kiba hear something frustating, Shino is worried, Shikamaru have a unexpected visitor, and yaoi fan girls decide to join the drama.

**A/N:** Omg, did I overwrite ramen or what? xD But it's no secret that naruto worship his ramen, and i can totally picture him giving ramen instead of chocolate on valentine's! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, comments and reviews are always nice, and just to be clear, Naruto didn't fall in love out of the blue, he was in love with kiba when he was a kid, even though he didn't know since he couldn't ask anyone what that feeling was, but he got badly rejected and repressed the memories and his feelings. So, I have a lot planned for the following chapters so be patient with me even if i take a while to update xD

Oh, btw, I was looking back a bit and noticed that not only the title but the story itself is a bit radom right? So,i dunno if anyone wondered about that but, here's what happened: This was supposed to be a one shot, pwp! Kiba go take care of naruto, naruto looks sexy, something akward happens, they kiss, they blush, they fuck. It just happpened that I thought it would be more interesting if they were interrupted and so the story started to take plot, thus the randomness...but i'm trying to put it in tracks now ok?xD It will be way more focused on Kiba and naruto, no more neji xD or gaara xD well, maybe a bit but only as backgound for drama purposes


	8. Shikamaru's plan

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don;t make money, blah blah blah._  
><em>

**Warnings: **Not many, strong language, some nakeness, some making out...

**A/N:** OMG, how long ahs it been? Yes, it's finally updated! And I have quite a few words to say in the Author's note, but I'll save it for the end! Oh, btw, in the beggining it may seem like I'm up to my old tricks but just read it through, you'll understand.

* * *

><p><em>BAM, BAM, BAM<em>, was the three loud noises heard from the door as someone knocked on it for the third time and for a moment I was concerned the door would give in and break. I could pretty much guess who was the one doing all that noise, so I was in no hurry as I walked towards the door. When I opened it a fist came straight towards my face and for a moment I flinched, expecting to be blown away by the impact, but it stopped an inch away from my nose. The impatient guest was probably going to knock a fourth time when I opened the door and nearly hit me, that was just like Kiba. He flushed a bit in embarrassment before recoiling his arm and taking a step back, but then he remember why he came here and returning to his very angry self. For a few moments he glared at me with great intensity, baring his clenched teeth and his clenched fist held at his sides, like he was holding himself not to jump on me. I looked at him, bored, and crossed my arms wondering if he was going to say it or if he was going to turn around. I was pretty sure he would say it. "Shikamaru, is it true you and Naruto are dating?" He said it. He all but shouted, in fact, and I was never more glad to not have close by neighbours.

I let out a big sigh as I scratched my head with my right hand and took a few seconds to reply. "So you heard huh? How troublesome. Gossip sure goes around fast. But yeah, we kinda are." I replied with great calm and was half expecting a Getsuga of death coming straight at me, but he only stood there. He bit his lip, rather hard as a small trail of blood rushed down, and started to shake. 'Oh, he is holding himself. Maybe I didn't give him enough credit.' I thought to myself as I crossed my arms once more and waited for his next action, which I kinda of had predicted.

Kiba raised his head and his eyes were screaming murdering intent, but I knew he wouldn't do anything so I remained calm and composed, and finally pointed a finger to me. "I can't believe you! He barely got over Gaara! You are taking advantage of his vulnerability!" He vented and all I could do was be impressed that he knew such a word as vulnerability, "And since when were interested in him? The whole village knows you never liked the idea of dating anyone! Too troublesome, remember?" His loud voice roared and echoed around the whole place and I had to stick my fingers in my ears to make sure I wouldn't turn out deaf by the end of this conversation.

I sighed once again before taking my fingers out of my ear and letting my hands fall next by my sides, I expected him to be this aggressive but did he really had to be **that** loud? It was my turn anyway so I just shrugged and raise my hands as high as my shoulder, palms facing up, and replied calmly, "I couldn't help it. All those 'Especial' missions gave me too much time alone with him and before I knew it I was head over heels." I said putting on my best mushy smile and hoping he would buy it. He gave a small growl and I knew he did. I crossed my arms and gave him a cold smirk, "Why are you so concerned anyway? You are with Shino right? Whatever me and Naruto do is none of your business!" I said coldly and I could almost hear something snapping inside of him.

For a moment I truly expected a punch to fly straight for my jaw and make me kiss the wall in a way that would be anything but pleasant, but once again Kiba simply shook, a bit more furiously, and held his anger in, while staring at the floor. We stood there for a few minutes, in silence and awkwardness, and I wondered if I should just close the door and walk away, since he was froze in place, but then he raise his head, pure rage in his face and was ready to shout some more when a voice coming from inside the house could be heard. "Yo, Shikamaru, do you have any ramen in the kitchen?" I glanced above my shoulders and saw Naruto quickly passing by, distracted, with nothing but a towel around his waist. I turned back to Kiba and his jaw was dropped so low that one would think it was about to fall. I simply shrugged. "My parents are out." Was all I said, but it was enough. Without another word, nor even a small growl, the brunette turned around and dashed off, quickly vanishing from sight. As I closed the door I felted a bit bad for him, but it was all going accord to plan, just like he requested.

It was night time in fact and I was sleeping, when I woke up for no particular reason. I heard an odd noise outside and looked through the window in my room and that's when I saw him. It was unusual for him to come around my house, especially so late, so I knew something was wrong. I went out of the house, silent as a shadow not to wake up my parents – especially my mum because she can be scary when she gets mad –, and found him hidden in the middle of the trees that we close by to our house. I approached him with a yawn and a scratch of my head. "What a surprise to see you here." I said lazily and he explained, "Seriously? You came here for that? So troublesome!" I replied, not liking the idea a bit. "Why in the world do you want them to get Naruto and Kiba together anyway?" I asked, not in the mood to play the cupid. Again. His reply was predictable and I sighed in defeat, he was too stubborn to accept a no so might as well give in. "Fine, I'll think of something tomorrow." And with that our talk was concluded. He nodded and vanished, and I returned to my warm room.

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked, bringing me back to reality. I turned around and noticed him peeking with one eye and nodded in agreement. "Thank god!" He said, coming into view and quickly being surrounded by a white, puffy cloud of smoke. "I'm never doing this again! And if you ever tell anyone I did something this embarrassing I'll kill you, hear me Shika?" A woman's voice asked as the smoke went down, revealing Ino where Naruto was not too long ago. "But I have to admit you truly are a genius! You said Kiba would be so shaken up by seeing Naruto in a towel he would never noticed my smell." She said with a grin, "to think I tricked a Inuzuka with a henge, I'm so amazing." She finished with a laugh and I simply rolled my eyes.

Ino wasn't in the original plan, but when I was on my way to Naruto's house, to put the plan into action, I couldn't help but hear Ino's voice almost shiuting out, 'We must help Kiba!', and that was enough to pick up my interest. Be any other time I would simply walk away, not wanting to meddle into other's people troublesome problems, but having accepted a 'mission' to put Naruto and Kiba together anything that involved one of them was picking my attention. 'He is broken hearted.' Ino continued, this time almost in a whisper. 'I'm not sure if we should meddle, Ino.' Sakura's voice replied, and I could pretty much put everything together. Ino knew about Kiba's crush and wanted to help him, so she asked for help from Sakura. Two romantic girls trying to help people fall in love, since they never managed to full fill their own crush; Sasuke. I put a small smile in my face and walked into the restaurant where they were having lunch and joined them, not surprised by the odd looks I got. "Well, luck for you two I have a plan." I said and explained everything to them. I gave Sakura a few instructions and she was quickly on her way, Ino wasn't happy about her role also compelled and headed for my house, waiting for me, and I returned on my path to NAruto's house, to make him my boyfriend.

"Well, Sakura sure did send Kiba on our way fast enough." I told Ino as I closed the door behind me. "Now let's hope she do the next part right." I added with a sigh, rubbing my neck to get rid of the knots caused by the stress. Playing cupid for Naruto and Gaara and now for Naruto and Kiba is going to be the end of me, I was sure of such. "Let us put the next phase into action too." I said walking towards Ino as she grinned a mischievous smile, having far too much fun with this if someone asked me.

The village of Konoha was beautiful when seem from the top, well, more beautiful than the usual. Since I found out how peaceful the top of the head of the hokages was I kept on returning here and admiring my lovely village. Today I needed some serious time to think, which I do more often than people think! Everything was changing so quickly, it was scary! First I was with Gaara, then I wasn't, then I fell for Kiba, but he got together with Shino, and now I'm 'dating' Shikamaru. It was all so compelx and hard to follow I could almost feel smoke coming out of my ears from overthinking.

"Kiba is dating Shino…" Shikamaru said, I could still feel the words ringing in my ear even now, and I nearly fell, but instead I sat down on the couch in pure shock. They were dating? As in, dating? Like, kissing? Or more? How, how could he? Wasn't he the one who was all in love with me and declaring his feeling and stuff? And Now he is with someone else? Bastard. Not that I could say much, considering one month ago I was with Gaara, but not the point. I was nsured if I should cry in sadness, scream and go berserk in pure rage or simply laugh from the irony, so I laughed. 'Perfect' I thought, as I cool feel laughing would follow the laugh and wondering if rage would come after that one. "I have a plan though." I heard Shikamaru say and I looked up at him, surprised he already had a plan. Such a good friend. "Let's start dating." Maybe not.

I let a sigh out as I made my way back to the village. 'Poor Shika, I really overreacted when he said that.' And I really did, I shouted loads of insults and stormed out before he could say anything. Good thing he is so level headed and didn't get offended at all. Of course I didn't know it was a plan for real, I thought he was actually into me and I couldn't handle another admirer, seriously. I was furious, ready to kill someone, as I walked around the mostly empty streets of Konoha. '….love you.' I heard suddenly and recognized the voice, so I followed it. That was when I saw it. In a dark alley I found Kiba. And Shino. Kissing with great passion. I felt like the world suddenly vanished and the only thing ramined was those two, kissing, in front of me, and I had to bite my lip not to scream a string of curses at them. Somehow I turned around and my legs were rushing to get me back home. When I returned Shika was still there and I looked away embarrassed for my previous reaction. "So tell me more of this plan."

I sighed as I was finally got back to the village. 'What are you planning Shikamaru…' I wondered to myself, as the raven didn't really tell me any details besides the fact that now we are officially a couple. That and to meet him near Ichiraku close to sunset. Well, the sun was setting and I am in the mood for some ramen! As I approached the small stand I saw Shikamaru already waiting for me. He gave me a smile and a lazy wave of his hand, so I ran towards him with a grin waving my hand as well, but I was rather shocked when I got closer to him. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine, giving me a kiss out of the blue. I was stunned to say the less, but he didn't try to make kiss any deeper, but he gave me a pinch in the stomach and I remembered we were a couple now, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back slightly. "Missed me?" I asked with a grin.

"Every minute we were apart." He replied, and now I definitely knew he was just playing the part. I may not be the brightest ninja in the village but even I know that Shikamaru would never use such a cheesy line. Shikamaru leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "We are being watched."

I didn't need to ask who was watching, it had to be Kiba, or else there would be no need for us to be putting such and act, so I did my best to pretend I shivered at Shikamaru's act. We finally let go of one another and got inside the small shop. One good thing about Ichiraku is that it's standing pretty much on its own, with little around it, so Kiba could never get close enough to listen to our conversation without one of us noticing. After we got our orders I had to ask. "How did you know he was watching?" I didn't even notice!

"I asked Sakura to gossip about it to him or to someone else when he was in hearing range." Shikamaru said with a shrug, but turned to me with a warm smile, so that Kiba would think we were being all mushy, "He also thinks we slept together already. How are you anyway?" He asked looking dazed by my looks, but his eyes showed concern.

I was already half way through my bow of ramen when the question was asked so I took a long slurp and swallowed before replying. "I'm alright, I just feel a bit bad about tricking him like this." I said with a grin that matched none of what I was saying. "You are a mad genius to come up with plan like this, by the way." I said took his hand into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was very weird to be having this sort of conversation and acting like a couple in love at the same time.

We kept the act up for the whole meal, which Shikamaru even paid –I almost kissed for real just for that-, and for the whole week. Kiba would watch us every now and then, other times we would just hang out like before and let Sakura and Ino do a bit of gossiping, but being careful for it not get out of hand. The problem was that while me and Shikamaru were just acting, Kiba and Shino weren't! More than once I ran into them, hugging, holding hands, kissing, and it was wearing me down. I decided that we were being too easy on Kiba. "I want to try something, and if this doesn't work I'm giving up!" I said suddenly with great determination.

Shikamaru looked surprised, but not shocked. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, and I could almost hear fear in his voice, like I was about to do something stupid. Which I never do! I told him my plan and he nodded, looking a bit insecure as he scratched the back of his neck. "Ok, I can do that, I guess. It's rather troublesome though, are you sure about this?" I nodded with a huge grin and he sighed in defeat.

The next day we met on the training grounds, standing below a huge tree, and waited for Kiba to take the bait. Of course we used the girls as bait once more, and without fail Kiba showed up. He was incredibly careful not to be noticed, but Shikamaru had traps that would let him know about the arrival of the Inuzuka without he knowing it that he sprang it himself.

Shikamaru gave me a nod that only I could see since I was so close, otherwise it seemed like he didn't move at all. I took a deep breath, couldn't chicken out now, and pinned him against the tree, clashing our lips together and ivading his mouth with my tongue. I thought he would stiffen and make this looks awkward, but he was a really good actor or not minding this at all as he wrapped his arms around my neck and let me took complete control. The kiss was intense, the raven was better at kissing then I would ever guess, and eventually I had to pull back for air. 'Don't stop!' I reminded myself. I leaned down and started to kiss his neck, which rewarded me with a few softs moans, and I wondered if they were real. 'Come on Kiba,' I thought to myself, 'Stop me!' I took a hand down to his waist and my finger started to creep inside his shirt when I finally heard it, someone landing loudly behind me.

I stepped back, letting Shikamaru go, and smirked, of course that when I turned I switched the smirk for an annoyed expression, but that one quickly left my face as I saw him. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked, and I was sure he was smirking too, as he tried to look uninterested, but I could see in his eye that he was having too much fun in catching me and Shikamaru in a such intimate moment. "Anyway, I have to take Shikamaru with me now, Hokage's order." Kakashi sensei added, I was too shocked, annoyed and with my face burning to reply, or even react.

Shikamaru was the opposite of me. He simply sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Troublesome." He mumbled as he walked past me, but something in the woods caught his eye and he stopped. The raven gave a glance over his shoulders and a wink, which was unexpected, and quickly vanished with the white haired perv, which I call sensei. I was still frozen in place, of course, both because Kakashi saw me making out with Shika and cus Shika. 'Oh, right, Kiba is still around!' I thought, finally understanding what Shika was trying to do. 'There is a dog in the bushes. How do I get him to come out?'

"Damn that Kakashi-sensei!" I said to myself out loud as I leaned back into the tree I had pinned Shikamaru not too long ago. "And we were getting to the best part too…." I heard leaves rustling, a good sign, "… Fuck, Shika turns me on so bad!" I said running a hand down my shirt, slowly, and finally cupping my crotch, gently, teasing, and that was enough. In a blink of an eye Kiba was already in front of me, like he appeared from thin air, and looking extremely angry. His pupils were dilated, his teeth clenched tight, his fist too, making the veins in his arm very visible. For a moment I thought he would punched me straight in the face, but instead he just stood there. 'No, don't just stand there!' I wanted to shout, but instead I just blinked casually and kept a straight face, looking mildly surprised. "Yo, Kiba, what's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shouted in pure madness and I flinched, instinctually trying to take a step back and failing since I was already with my back on the tree, "FIRST YOU ARE WITH GAARA, THEN YOU ARE WITH NEJI AND NOW YOU ARE WITH SHIKAMARU, AND YOU JUST ASK ME WHAT'S UP?" Although he looked angry, and sounded angry, his eyes were full of hurt, so full of it that I almost wanted to hug him and tell him all the truth behind this entire scheme. 'No, not yet!' I told myself fiercely.

I frowned and took a step closer. "OH YEAH? WHAT ABOUT YOU? SHOUTING YOUR LOVE FOR ME AND THEN STARTING TO DATE SHINO?" I shouted in real anger, standing inches from his face. We were both glaring at one another, ready to go for each other throats, nearly growling really, and then Kiba made the first move.

My back hit the tree painfully, his hands gripped my shoulders tightly, holding me in place, his legs were blocking my own, making it impossible to try to run or kick, and his lips were crushing against my own. My eyes opened wide in surprise and when I gasped in shock he took the change to invade my mouth his tongue. His appendage swirled around my own and pulled, it towards his lips, allowing him to suck on it and making a moan escape from the back of my throat. This was nothing like kissing Shikamaru, heck, this was nothing like kissing Gaara! Every part of him that touched me burned, even with the clothes between us, it was hard to think, hard to breath, and making me harder than I ever felt, so I gave in and kissed back. My hands found a way to grip into his hair as I tilted my head to give him better access, although now I was fighting his tongue for dominance, and, fuck, did it feel incredible.

Although I was totally into our making out session, which lasted for god knows how long –and I'm not even sure if I breathed during it-, Kiba eventually pulled away, still holding my shoulders as to keep us separated. It me a while to understand what happened, as I panted for air and cleared my head from the lustful thoughts, and then I wondered if I did something wrong. Was I a bad kisser? Or was I not as good as Shino? No, there was something else, for when I looked right at Kiba I saw the effect I had on him. He was just as breathless as me, a strip of saliva hanging on the side of his mouth and his eyes were clouded with lust, so why did he pull back? "I-I can't….I'm with Shino…" He said, and that hurt more than any battle injury I ever suffered. "I'm sorry!" He yelled before turning and running away, quickly vanishing from eyesight.

I slumped back into the tree, falling on the floor not sure what just happened. I felt tears running down my face without permission. "Rejected…." I whispered and chuckling softly just before I started to sob with no one around to hear or give me comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Why did kiba reject Naruto? Shino have the answer...Shino and Naruto have a talk, while Kiba have to ask for help once more...

**A/N: **Lol, do I still have readers? xD I'm sorry I took so long! It's just lack of motivation + lack of inspiration + work + college + lazyness...On the plus side I decided to goive the older chapters a edit to make than a little better! But when I got to chapter three I just...just culdn't! What the hell was I thinking by doing Neji as first person for so long? Seriously, I lost sight of the main couple and didn't even noticed, I swear... But that's not important! I got my sight back and am on the way to put these two together!

So...How many of you actually thought I was putting Naruto and Shikamaru together? xD I had to be well careful when writing it to make it clear they weren't really together, just acting, or else it would seem like I lost sight once more! And the end...it wasn't supposed to end like that e.e It just...did...I feel rather bad for Naruto now... 

Btw, I am trying to find a new name for this fic, since I came up with it when I was writing the first chapter -which was supposed to be a one shot- and now it makes no sense whatsoever! So, suggestions? =3


End file.
